Keep Dreaming Alexa
by Mrs.Cena.lover
Summary: Alexa Fuller not only had to deal with raising her brother Brady after her father's death but Paul Lahote. Alexa is thrown into a whole new world along with her best friend Kim, a world her father used to tell her before bed. A Paul imprint story. (Edited version of Keep Dreaming)
1. Chapter 1

~Keep Dreaming Alexa~

Chapter 1: before the change

I looked at myself in the mirror, my copper hair was flat, my green eyes dull with black circles under. I made a face in the mirror. I was wearing my blue pajama shorts and the blue tank top that went with them. Smiling at myself in the mirror I went to the bathroom to do my business. When I got out Brady, my little brother, rolled his eyes at me before pushing me out of the way. I stuck my tongue out at him and walked back to my room. Shutting the door after myself I went to the closet and found my black skinny jeans, gray striped knit tunic with my dog tags and some silver bangles. My phone started to buzz so I grabbed it off the nightstand to checked who sent me a message. It was Kim Connweller, my best friend.

Be outside my house in 15 minutes. kay? xx-Kim

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my school bag. Running down the stairs I grabbed my keys off the hook and rushed into the kitchen "BRADY COME GET SOMETHING TO EAT!" I yelled.

Brady came down the stairs wearing a plain black shirt, with ripped levi jeans. I smiled at him, he smiled back and ran to the fridge, looking through it. I glared at the back of his head "I don't have time Brady. move, move, move!" I said to him.

He said something under his breath and I just rolled my eyes. We went to the garage and got into my Hummer. Brady got into the back seat knowing I would be picking Kim up. we drove down the block stopping after 2 blocks. Kim stood in front of her two story house. I smiled at my best friend, she had long black hair that reached just to her elbows. her russet skin was a normal Quileute skin color, she stood at a good 5"6'. Anyone who looked at her for the first time usually saw her as a thin, plain, shy girl.

She was wearing a green V-neck with a gray sweater over it, with straight faded jeans. Kim climbed into my car and shook her head at me. I raised an eyebrow at her, but before i could ask anything Brady kicked my seat. I turned around and glared at him before driving off again.

I stopped in front of Brady's best friend's house Collin Littlesea. I honked the horn to get his attention. Collin rushed out of his house with a sandwich in his mouth and his backpack slung over his shoulder while he tried to put on his sneaker. his black hair was still a little wet from his morning shower. His brown eyes twinkled when he saw me "hey Alex, how are you? looking good as always," he commented as he got into the back of the car. Brady smacked him in the back of the head. I laughed and zoomed down to the school.

Once in front of the school with the car fully parked we got out and Brady and Collin rushed to the school. I looked at Kim and she smiled at me before she turned her head and looked at the guy she has been in love with since elementary school. The boy she's in love with is none other than Jared Cameron. Jared is cute, he has a Quileute black hair, russet skin color. And he was tall. Today Jared was wearing a tight blue t-shirt, with faded jeans and white nike sneakers. Next to him stood his friend Paul Lahote. Ugh how much that cocky idiot gets me mad. He was laughing showing his white teeth. His hair just like Jared long and black. he was just as tall as Jared and he was wearing a tight black shirt that made his muscles stand out. he wore some black jeans and black jordans. Paul looked my way and winked, I pretended to barf. He laughed some more and then went on to talk to Jared.

Kim looked at me and smiled. I rolled my eyes, from the day Paul started to flirt with me Kim thought he liked me and I would like him, so not the case. I grabbed her hand and we headed inside. I dropped her off at her first class and went to English. In English we were reading Romeo and Juliet already halfway through with the book.

After class ended I walked out only to bump into Paul. My books fell to the floor causing Paul laughed, I rolled my eyes and bent down to pick me books up. Standing up I noticed him smiling at me. "me and you movies? friday?" he asked.

I raised an eyebrow at him"Uh...No," I replied and pushed past him.

I met up with Kim for lunch, we both had classes together after lunch. I smiled at her and she rolled her eyes at me. "Math?" I asked, and she nodded.

Kim was a smart girl but she hated math. I laughed and dragged her to the lunch room. We both took some pizza and a salad and went to our table. As we started to eat I felt someone tap me on my back. I looked up to see Jason, my ex.

I groaned, "hey babe," he said with a large smile.

I glared at him, "I'm not your babe Jason."

"Oh come on, you know you still love me," he chuckled.

"Oh you wish. Now if you don't mind, me and Kim would love to eat. I don't feel like throwing up."

Kim laughed at my comment but Jason leaned close to my face. I tried to move back but he was faster then me and grabbed my face pressing his lips against mine. He pulled back and smirked at me.

I stood up, "Alexa!" Kim said in surprise.

I shook my head at her and turned to Jason. "What the fuck was that!" I yelled.

"Well baby, that was a kiss for you to remember what you can have," he laughed.

I clenched my fist and drew it back before punching him in the face. "Now thats what you have to remember me by," I spat grabbing my tray and throw it out, and with that I left the lunchroom.

I sat on the hood of my Hummer waiting for Brady and Collin. I was glaring at my sneakers as Kim tried to calm me down. I couldn't calm down, Jason just couldn't take a hint and leave me alone. Our relationship was just lust on his part. He had me wrapped around his little finger and I was too blind to see that.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Baby Junior

Paul walked up to me as Kim went to go get her textbooks from her locker. He smiled at me, I rolled my eyes back in response. He put his hand on either side of me and looked me dead in the eyes, "oh come on Fuller don't be like that," he said.

"Like what Lahote?" I asked with a smile.

He shook his head and leaned in close to my ear "you wanna play like that, I came to play babe," with that he pushed himself of my car and walked back to Jared.

I watched as he turned to look at me and shot me a wink before going back to his conversation. I sighed but Brady and Colin leaving the school caught my eye, I smiled and Kim came out also.

Wasting no time I jumped into the driver's seat and turned on the car. Kim jumped into the passenger seat and the guys got into the back. Brady looked at me through the mirror, I knew that look all too well.

"Yes, Collin can come over," I answered causing the two of them to cheer.

Kim smiled at me, a little laugh escaped her lips. I looked at her for help and she nodded. I don't mind having Colin over but why should I be by myself at home. We pulled up into our two story house. My dad had left us with so much money.

Me and Kim ran to my room on the second floor as the guys went to the living room. The stairway faced the living room so I poked my head out "YO DUMMIES! DON'T MAKE A MESS!" I yelled.

The two of them glared at me as I laughed to myself. I walked into my room to see Kim on the computer already. She was typing out an essay we have for our history class. Kim, Paul and I share that class, sadly I don't sit next to Kim. I sit in front of Paul, History is hell.

Kim was so deep in thought I let her be. I went to look into my closet I needed something comfortable to change into. Finding exactly what I wanted I walked to my personal bathroom.

I came out of the bathroom wearing a loose gray V-neck, with gray sweatpants that say "La Push High School" down the side. When I walked back into the room Kim was halfway done with the essay. So I went through my bag and started to do my own essay. We both ended up finishing at them same time because I knew the topic already.

After we finished the rest of our homework we went down stairs and order two boxes of pizza. One for me and Kim , and one for Brady and Colin. When the pizza came I went and answered the door, I paid for the pizza and we all dug in.

Soon the time turned to six and Kim sighed, "well I better be going home, Anna will be home soon and mom will be home from work," she said.

I nodded my head and waved good-bye to her. She blow me a kiss and walked out the front door with her bag. Brady then looked at me with a smirk "Collin is sleeping over. Kay? good!" he said.

I rolled my eyes at him and nodded.

Brday ran up the stairs and Collin scooted closer to me. I raised an eyebrow at him, he fiddled with his fingers. I giggled at his shyness around me, causing him to looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and patted his head. Getting up I walked into the kitchen grabbing the phone just as it rang.

"Yellow, Fuller house. This is Alexa, may I ask who's calling?" I said into the phone.

The person on the other line chuckled "Hey, it's Paul".

I hung up right away, I didn't need to talk to that idiot. Walking up the stairs I told the guys not to answer the phone if it rings.

Next day in school I walked into my Home Economics, and took my seat next to Anna Rossa. The teacher took a box out from under her desk and smiled widely at us. She then opened the box and took out a baby doll. I groaned, as much as I love kids almost all the guys in our class were idiots.

She smiled at all of us, "Ok, class today you will be put to the test on how you can take care of a baby. This period on Tuesdays you and your partner will come to class and show me everything you guys know about each other, and details about the baby. Now, you will be picking your partners name out of this hat. Guys will be picking the girls name and next project we will have the girls picking," she explained, I groaned at the whole idea of this project.

After a while a few people were paired up and then it came to Paul. He smiled and dug his hand into the hat, taking his time, he finally pulled out a paper and I kept my fingers crossed it wasn't me.

He unfolded the paper and showed it to our stupid teacher then looked at me. I groaned as she told me to sit next to him. I dragged myself over to where Paul sat I could feel all the stares. No we weren't that popular but they all knew that both of us were just hot heads.

Paul patted the seat next to him chuckling away. I looked at him as I sat, "I don't like this," I told him truthfully.

He just shrugged his shoulders as if to say deal with it. I sighed as our teacher walked back up to the front and told us we were to pick the name of the doll, as she passed out different dolls with pink or blue diapers. She handed Paul a blue diapered doll.

Paul smiled at me, "What's our son going to be named?" he asked with a wink in my direction.

I looked down at the doll and shrugged, "Junior?"

Paul seemed to like cause he smiled and nodded. After everyone got their baby the bell rung. I grabbed my bag and picked up Junior, Paul and I walked out the door together.

He smiled at me, "during lunch me and you gotta talk."

I groaned but gave him a sharp nod before heading off to my last class before lunch.

Kim met me by my locker and she took one look at the Junior "who's the sucker that got you?"

I glared at her, "I'm the sucker, I got Paul."

Kim's eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open, I would have laughed if I wasn't so upset. I sighed "Paul wants to talk with me during lunch..." I told her.

"Sure, I was gonna tell you today is my helping period."

I shook my head at her and put my bag in my locker and shooed her off.

I entered the lunchroom and Paul waved me over. I sighed for what felt like the hundredth time today and went to sit next to Paul, Jared and a large group of their friends. Jared started laughing the minute I came into view, "so looks like Paul knocked you up."

I glared at him and was about to get up and walk away when Paul smacked Jared on the head. I sat down and I was mad now, Paul sighed "you hungry?"

I nodded my head making him got up and walk to the line for food. Jared frowned, "I'm sorry, I was joking. You see Paul likes you and yeah."

I rolled my eyes at him, I'm sure about that. "it's okay, and as forPaul, this is just a project. He can like me but I don't like him," I told Jared.

Jared chuckled "sure, sure".

Paul finally came back and sat the tray of food in front of me just as Junior started to cry. I grabbed Paul's bag reaching inside looking through it.

"HEY! what the hell Alex," He said shocked.

I ignored him, I saw a pack of condoms and sadly, it didn't surprise me. I grabbed the bottle of milk that was behind the condoms and put it in Juniors mouth and he started to whimper a little till he went silent. I giggled loving the peace, surprised that no one was looking our way.

I started to coo at Junior and hold the bottle for him and once in awhile take a bite out of my salad. The two males I recently was talking to just watched me while having their own side conversation.

* * *

**_Ahola guys! Feed back is welcomed people! It helps improve my writing. _**

**_Oh and if you don't want to ruin this story for you (if you are new) don't go reading Keep Dreaming by me cause it will ruin it for you!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Home alone with Paul

After school I found out I'd be home all alone with Brady spending the night at Colin's place and Kim's visiting her aunt in Seattle. For Junior's protection I placed my bag on the seat and sat him on top of it. I made sure he was buckled and giggled at how ridiculous this project was.

I left hands touch my waist causing me to gasp. I turned around and was a smiling Paul.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Jared left, and we need to finish this project. your house or mine?" he asked.

I sighed "mine," what? he looked dead set on this. Paul smiled and got into the passenger seat.

When we got home I got out and took Junior out, Paul got my bag and sweater for me. Smiling I gave him a silent thank you before we both headed inside the house. He looked amazed for a second at how big the house was. I grew up here so I was used to it.

Paul looked at me "you're not those stuck up rich kids, I knew you were different," he smirked.

I raised an eyebrow at him though I knew I was going to dread it later possibly I had to ask, "Different?".

"In a good way!" He quickly said his eyes wide in shock.

To my surprised I actually blushed and let out a small giggle. Paul saw the look of shock cross my face after the blush and his smirk grew wider and he put my stuff on the sofa.

I sat down on the sofa, I placed my feet onto the coffee table and shut my eyes. once open I watch Paul turning on the Plasma Tv hanging on the wall. I smiled as Classic Loony tunes came on. My smile got even wider when Paul let it be and didn't change the channel.

I noticed how close we actually were because I could feel the heat radiating off of him. I bit my lip in nervousness. We sat there in the peace and quiet, when Paul's phone rang. I jumped from the sudden sound and he chuckled pulling it out of his pocket to answer.

"Hey" he answered with a soft smile.

I smiled at him, he sent me a wink then he closed his eyes tightly and sighed, "mom, i'm busy. I'm not home, I'm at a friends house," I looked at him questioningly but he waved me off.

I sighed as I put my head on his shoulder without realizing. He sighed into the phone, "no mom its not Jared. and dad knows I'm not home".

Paul then hung up the phone and glared at it in his hands, I looked at him and he looked down at me "sorry my mom."

I nodded my head, "doesn't sound like she knows you're here," I shyly said.

Paul chuckled a little almost sarcastically, "i'm surprised she remembers my name."

I looked at him worried and he sighed, "When I was eight my parents divorced, my mom had been cheating on my dad. When my mom found out we knew she was very unloving to me so my dad decided to move us here and leave my mom behind," he shared with me.

Paul and I spent the whole day messing around and "watching" Junior. Sad to say I was growing used to Paul fast. He was laying on the sofa with Junior laying on his chest. Paul was fast asleep and I could hear the soft snores from Junior. I smiled at both of them and picked Junior up and brought him upstairs and laid him on my bed covering him with my blanket. I grabbed a spare blanket and brought it downstairs.

I draped it over Paul and I sat on the sofa while he laid there. I was watching the movie Alice in Wonderland and I ended up getting sleepy. So I shut off the TV and walked up to my room and went to the closet and changed into my pajamas.

Grabbing a pair of my dads old pajama bottoms I went down stairs and woke Paul up. He had a large smile across his face, "I wanna wake up everyday to your face," he sleepily told me.

I shook my head not believing what he said and handed him the pajama. He looked at me for a second before walking up stairs to the bathroom. I layed in my bed and sure enough I went to sleep.

The next morning I woke up to find Paul in the kitchen writing something on a paper. I looked over his shoulder and he was finishing his math homework.

"your stupid, didn't you do it yesterday?" I laughed.

He shook his head and I went to make eggs.

He finished his homework and he glared playfully. He stood shirtless with dad's sweats hanging loosely on his hips, I can see why he has a lot of girls going after him. "You could wear something of my dad's."

He nodded and followed me out of the kitchen, but before he went upstairs he stopped with a worried look,"where are your parents anyway?"

"Mom, somewhere because of work... and dad, well... he dead," I frowned.

"Oh I'm sorry Alexa," he said with shock.

I smiled a weak smile "its ok, dads cloths are in the room with the yellow door."

The two of us arrived at school in my car. Everyone's eyes were on us rumors probably already flying around. These people are idiots, I've been seen with Paul since freshmen year. Walking away from him I made my way over to Kim cuddling the baby in my arms. I rolled my eyes as she gave a very large smile.


End file.
